


The Way Your Body Dances

by PinkPandorafrog



Series: Respite [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Aromantic, Consensual Kink, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Domestically cozy TV watching turns a little more intense. “Are you rested, little one?”</p><p>Follows Respite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way Your Body Dances

Darcy was sitting on the couch, feet tucked up underneath her as she watched TV. She was in the large common living room/lounge area, nestled into the corner of the long piece of furniture. She spent a lot less time in her own apartment, lately. Everyone seemed to spend less time in their own apartments, although maybe it was just that she noticed more because she was out more.

Movement out of the corner of her eye pulled her attention, and she looked over to see Thor walking towards her, hammer swinging idly in his hand. He was smiling, warm and open, and he walked right over to where she was sitting, scooping her up and sitting down with her in his lap without even saying a word. Mjolnir was set gently on the glass-topped coffee table beside him.

“Hi,” she greeted, looking away from Chopped, twisting a little to look over her shoulder to see him.

“Hi.” He leaned forward to give her a gentle kiss, and she turned back to settle against him, her back against his broad chest, her head back against his shoulder. One large hand splayed across her abdomen, holding her securely against him. This was nice.

“They're using the ice cream machine,” she said, pointing up to the screen. “Like, it's gonna be soup. We all already know it's gonna be soup. 'Something happened with the ice cream machine and it didn't freeze properly in time.' Every fucking time.”

He made a noise of agreement deep in her chest, a low sound that sort of vibrated through her. Sitting with Thor was pretty fucking awesome. He was warm, and she just felt so... secure? That was probably the best word.

Apparently, though, he wasn't as much interested in watching Chopped as she was. Long fingers were slowly working the hem of her shirt up until he was tracing along the bare skin just above the elastic waist of her sweats. “Shall I stop?”

“Uh, no. Nope, I'm good.” He  _would_ stop if she asked him to, just sit on the couch and hang out without the wandering hands. That much was a certainty. But she didn't really  _want_ him to, especially when his fingers started traveling up over her stomach.

He wasn't in a particular hurry, though, his fingers almost tickling as he moved slowly up over the gentle curve of her stomach. His hands were warm, each gentle brush of his fingertips felt just really good.

“See? And the ice cream becomes a sauce. Every fucking time.” Darcy sighed, shaking her head a little. “We should make ice cream. I'm totally putting that down as our next team bonding exercise.” They could make different flavors, everyone would be happy.

“You mean like body shots?” The new voice had her twisting her head back to see Tony standing a little bit behind them and off to the right, his eyes trained on the TV and his hands on his hips. “I will definitely lick ice cream off of you.” He paused for a second, frowning at the TV. “Have any of these people ever actually cooked before?”

Thor had not stopped. His fingers rasped a little up over the cup of her bra before hooking in the top of it and pulling it down. Her breast popped free, and his fingertips skated over the bottom curve.

Okay, she'd actually had sex with both of them with the other in the room before, but this still felt a little... Like... Middle of the afternoon, watching TV, and Thor was fully feeling her up in the middle of the very public living room  _while someone else was there_ . Awkward wasn't quite the right word, but it seemed strange.

He seemed to sense her hesitation. “Shall I stop?” he asked again. Because Tony was moving around the couch to come sit down beside them.

Darcy turned her head to face forward again. She thought for a second, but... “Uh, no. That's okay.” And that was definitely a very pleased-sounding rumble he made as the other man sat down on the cushion beside them.

The other bra cup was also pulled down, and Thor moved his hand back and forth almost idly, his fingers just brushing against her nipples. Tony sat forward a little and looked over at them like he was checking what was going on, but he just smiled a little and sat back again. Apparently he was completely fine with what was happening under her shirt as well.

And there was really no mistaking it. Her shirt was bunched up around Thor's arm where it disappeared under her clothing, and the entire front of her shirt was shifting as he moved his hand back and forth. Her nipples were pebbling under his touch, the graze of his slightly rough fingertips sending tingles of pleasure through her.

It felt good, but it wasn't all encompassing. She watched the winner of Chopped cry, watched the credits roll, and then the unmistakable opening of the next episode. Her hand drifted over to rest on Tony's thigh, and after a second, his hand lay over hers. It was all very cozy.

Suddenly there was a sharp jolt of sensation against her nipple that made her yelp. It wasn't unpleasant, jut unexpected and intense. Even as Tony was leaning forward to make sure she was okay, she was sitting up and turning to face Thor. He was giving her  _that_ look, the look full of dark promise that made her simultaneously want to run for safety and straddle his hips. His other hand, the one that hadn't fallen to her waist when she moved was gripping the handle of his hammer.

“Are you rested, little one?” His voice was a spine-vibrating bass that had her body clenching in anticipation. There was no missing the purpose in his expression.

Darcy was nodding almost before he finished asking the question, her eyes wide as she looked back at him. Yes. Abso-fucking-lutely.

“Take off your clothes that we may see your body dance.” His tone was pleasant enough, but the look on his face left no room for refusal.

She wriggled off his lap and got to her feet, turning around to look at both men on the couch. Because Thor had said  _we_ ... And Tony was looking at her like it was fucking Christmas or something. That  _we_ was definitely accurate.

She pulled her sweats off first, then her shirt. “Turn around,” Tony instructed, dark eyes dropping down to her exposed breasts. “I'll get that for you.”

Darcy turned around until her back was to them and she felt his fingers skimming up over her back. She was looking at the TV that was still on, but she wasn't really absorbing what was going on, the majority of her attention was focusing behind her and the feel of Tony's warm fingers against her bare skin.

When he reached her bra strap he made a quick motion and the ends fell forward. She let it fall to join the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She was just about to reach for her panties, but a pair of hands rested against her hips. Tony's, not big enough or warm enough for Thor. His thumbs hooked in the waistband and he dragged them slowly down over her hips, the curve of her ass. She heard him shift on the couch, then felt his lips and the barest catch of his teeth as he nipped one cheek.

“Hey!” She turned to look over her shoulder at him and caught his smirk, one eyebrow faintly raised,  _almost_ a challenge.

He didn't respond, just kept slowly pulling her panties down until gravity took over and they fell around her ankles. She kicked them aside and was about to turn around to find her seat, but Tony's hands went to her hips again, gently pulling her back to sit down on his lap. His dark jeans were smooth against her skin as she snuggled back against him.

He wasn't nearly as large as Thor, of course, so her head ended up more against the back of the couch beside his, but she wasn't uncomfortable. Especially when his hands slid around the front of her waist, one of them starting a determined path upwards. His touch against her nipples was a lot more purposeful than Thor's had been, and soon she was arching into the pressure of his fingers as he rolled and plucked the stiffened peaks of her breasts.

Darcy reached up behind her, the fingers of one hand tangling in his dark hair. Her back was arched off of his torso as his touch sent darts of pleasure straight down between her legs.

Thor had shifted forward on the couch, half-turned towards them, eyes dark and intense as he watched what was going on. She saw his hand come up in front of her, saw the arc of white light before it licked against her nipple. She couldn't help her gasp as sensation shot through her. “Open your legs.”

She shifted until her thighs were spread wide, her calves pressed against the couch. It was impossible not to feel intensely  _exposed_ like this, but the way Thor's eyes moved over her seemed to indicate that this was a good move on her part.

The tiny bolt of lightning flicking against her skin again, this time on her breast beside Tony's fingers. She watched, almost entranced, as it moved across the delicate and then down between her breasts at the hollow under her ribcage. She could  _feel_ it as it danced down along her skin, nonstop jolts that vibrated through her.

Her legs clamped shut as it reached just below her navel, and the lightning disappeared. Thor looked... Displeased. She couldn't help it, though, she had a very clear memory of that sharp sensation like an elastic hitting directly over her clit.

“Color, Darcy.” Tony's lips were brushing against her ear, the question soft.

She bit her lip, looking into the rings of blue fire that were Thor's eyes. “Green.”  _So_ green. This was definitely something she was into, but it was impossible not to feel a little nervous about it.

“Open your legs, else I'll be forced to tie you down.” Thor's low words sent a twist of desire through her. He very obviously meant it, and she couldn't help but whimper a little bit at the thought, a very predatory smile moved across his face.

“She does like being restrained.” Tony sounded amused. His facial hair tickled a little against her ear as he spoke. “We should definitely table that for later for our next group bonding exercise, but right now that would be a little inconvenient for me. But...” Both of his hands settled on her thighs, and she let out a sigh of disappointment as his touch left her breasts. He pulled her thighs apart, holding them open. “If you didn't want me to stop, you should've kept your legs spread.”

Thor picked up right where he left of, the lightning coming to lick against the gentle curve of her belly just below her navel. She watched it go down, down. It was easier to keep her legs open with Tony's hands heavy against her thighs, and she sucked in a sharp breath when it danced over her clit.

It was intense, a jolt of sensation that pushed immediately through her, but it lacked the sharp edge she remembered. She gave almost a sigh of relief, relaxing muscles she didn't know she'd been tensing as she melted back against Tony.

And became aware that he was hard. She could feel the bulge of his erection through his jeans, and she shifted her ass a little bit against him. His fingers bit into her inner thighs for a second. “Yeah, we're doing this. Up for a second.”

Thor let go of his hammer and he grasped Darcy's waist, lifting her easily to her feet. He gently drew her a step or two forward before leaning down to close his mouth over hers. She could hear what sounded like the rustle of clothing as Thor's tongue swept into her mouth like he was claiming it. She clutched at his shoulders, tilting her head back a little and pressing herself against the front of his body, his shirt chafing a little against her nipples.

He pulled back entirely too quickly, though, and she was spun around to see that Tony was now also completely naked, his hand lazily stroking over his cock. He lifted the other hand and beckoned to her. “Come here.”

Darcy smiled as she climbed back on the couch on her knees, straddling Tony's hips. Her hands were on his shoulders, balancing herself as she slowly lowered herself over him. “Like this?”

She could feel the swollen head of his cock pushing against her, she was more than ready for him to slide slowly deep inside her as she moved down. “Mm, just like that. Now hold still.”

Her eyebrows went up in question, but he didn't answer right away, instead shifting them down on the cushion a little until he was slouching back against the back of the couch and there was a little bit of distance between them.

She could feel Thor behind her, his hair brushing against her bare shoulder and back as he knelt behind her, looking down the front of her body. In just a second his hand was between them, hovering over Darcy's abdomen. She bit her lip, wanting to close her eyes but finding herself unable to look away. Tony was also staring, his fingers pressing into the backs of her thighs.

She saw it, saw the lightning arc out and hit her body just above where she and Tony were joined together, and Tony jerked underneath her as a jolt of sensation went through her. “Fuck! Oh, fuck. I think this might have been one of the best ideas you've ever had.”

“Are you ready?” The question seemed more aimed for Tony than Darcy, and he nodded, his eyes locked on Thor's hand.

The large hand that rested directly over her pelvis. She couldn't help but squirm, she  _knew_ what was coming, but there was no getting away. She could feel it, vibrating, intense, wave after wave of sensation pulsing deep inside her. It wasn't as much as when the lightning arced down to her clit from his hand, but it was  _everywhere_ . She couldn't keep still, her hips jerking, moving her on the thick cock buried inside her cunt. “Oh god!” It was  _in_ her clit, her g-spot, reaching up around sensitive nerve endings she'd only felt once before.

Tony's head fell back, his eyes closing. He was silent, his fingers gripping against her thighs as his hips pushed up against her, just a little.

“Thor...” Darcy whimpered as her hips shifted and rolled. Her fingernails were digging into Tony's shoulders, there weren't words to describe the intensity. And there was no getting away from it. Her blood pounded in her ears, she could barely stand to be inside her own skin, it was just so  _much_ , pleasure so intense it rode the line of pain. Her safe word rolled through her mind,  _not yet_ . “Thor, I-”

“Hush,” he soothed. “You  _will_ bear it. I can feel the heat rising in your body as you dance against me, against us. It brings ecstasy, dear one, even as it pushes you to the very edge of your being. Ride it, let your soul sing.”

He was right, she could feel her pleasure coiling in tighter and tighter even as it overwhelmed her body. On and on, her eyes fell shut as the world narrowed down around her. There was a long moment of stillness, poised right on the edge. It was so much,  _too much_ , and then just when she wasn't sure she could take anymore the orgasm rolled over her, tearing a long cry from her throat.

The sensation stopped so suddenly it made her cry out again, she felt almost hollow. She was panting, trying to catch her breath. Her eyes opened and she saw Tony watching her with a lazy smile, one eyebrow arched slightly. She knew that look, had become well-acquainted with that particular expression, but she hadn't even felt him come. “Electrostimulation,” he said, his hands rubbing up and down along her arms. “It does things for me.”

“I can see that.” Wow, her mouth was dry. Her legs felt particularly shaky, though, so moving over to the kitchen to get something to drink seemed like... Something that probably wasn't going to happen. She swallowed against the dryness.

Thor's hand slipped away from her, which had the side effect of letting her slump forward against Tony. “I don't think I'm ever moving,” she mumbled into his shoulder, and she felt rather than heard him chuckle.

“Be a bit awkward to move around the lab with you wrapped around me.” His voice was a little bit lost in her hair.

“Tough shit. You'll manage.”

He shifted a little, which made her pull her head up, and look behind her to see Thor walking towards him. He'd lost his shirt at some point, and he looked slightly sweaty, like he'd just been for a brisk jog around the city or something. He was carrying sports drinks, which Darcy had come to think of as post-sex drinks, and he handed one to each of them.

“Sit over here,” Darcy suggested, pointing to the spot on the couch to Tony's left. Thor's eyebrow arched, but he did as she asked, lowering himself to the couch next to them. Because there was no missing the bulge of arousal in Thor's pants, and while her vagina felt a little worn out, she totally had a right hand with his name on it.

Well, not  _really_ . But totally metaphorically. And probably a mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, so! This is now a series. Yup. That happened.


End file.
